The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic biological and medical problems. This is to be done by the development of chemical methods and reagents for the study of the structures of biomolecules, by the study, development, and application of organic and photo chemical reactions, and by the synthesis of selected chemical compounds. Areas of special interest are photocyclizations, photorearrangements, selenium chemistry, medicinal chemistry, and cancer chemotherapy.